fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Taisen Warriors
Super Hero Wars: Amazon Vacation is a upcoming 2014 Japanese-American animated action film produced by Banpresto, Blue Sky Studios, Cartoon Network and Toei and directed by Carlos Saldanha. The film is a part of the Super Hero Wars series. The film is currently scheduled to be released on April 11, 2014. Characters Banpresto Originals Super Hero Wars: Fate of Rio *Blu *Jewel *Rafael *Nico *Pedro *Linda Gunderson *Túlio Monteiro *Luiz Super Hero Wars: FusionFall *Depon Alex *Belle Cartoon Network Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter Ed, Edd N Eddy *Ed *Double D *Eddy The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Samurai Jack *Jack Dynamic Productions Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Boss New Getter Robo *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Musashibo Shin-Li Animation Crayon Shin-chan *Shinnosuke Nohara Doraemon *Doraemon *Dora the Kid *Wang Dora *Dora Med III *El Matadora *Dora noivi *Dora rihno *Dorami Sunrise Moblie Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray SD Gundam Gaiden *Knight Gundam *Knight Alex *Fencer Zeta *Warrior Double Zeta *Wizard Nu *Warrior Guncannon *Zero Gundam Sgt. Frog *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo *Angol Mois Toei Kamen Rider Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure/Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Smile! Pretty Cure *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman Taro *Gen Otori/Ultraman Leo *Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia *Hikaru Raidō/Ultraman Ginga Villains *Mandark *Mojo Jojo *Aku *Vilgax *Dr. Hell *Baron Ashura *Char Arnable *Satan Gundam *Nigel Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Jemaine Clement - Nigel *Jesse Eisenberg - Blu *Christen Freeman - Depon Alex *Jamie Foxx - Nico *Anne Hathaway - Jewel *George Lopez - Rafael *Leslie Mann - Linda Gunderson *Tracy Morgan - Luiz *Rodrigo Santoro - Túlio Monteiro *Emma Stone - Belle *will.i.am - Pedro Cartoon Network Cast *Greg Baldwin – Aku *Steve Blum - Vilgax *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Matt Hill - Ed *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Candi Milo - Dexter *Phil LaMarr – Jack *Yuri Lowtheal - Ben Tennyson *Nolan North - Eddy *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Sam Vincent - Double D Dynamic Productions Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto *Yōko Honda - Sayaka Yumi *Koya Ishitobi - Baron Ashura (male) *Kazuhiko Kishino - Dr. Hell *Kenichiro Matsuge - Boss *Lex Lang - Ryoma Nagare *Michael McConnohie - Benkei Musashibo *Kirk Thornton - Hayato Jin *Kaori Yamagata - Baron Ashura (female) Shin-Li Animation Cast *Carlos Alazraqui - El Matadora *Ben Disken - Dora noivhi *Tom Kenny - Dora-rhino *Mona Marshall - Doraemon *Darris Norris - Dora-Med III *Nolan North - Dora the Kid *Tara Strong - Dorami *Sam Vincent - Wang Dora *Akiko Yajima - Shinnosuke Nohara Sunrise Cast *Akifumi Endô - Wizard Nu *Todd Haberkorn - Keroro *Chuck Huber - Kururu *Masami Kikuchi - Knight Alex *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Takehito Koyasu - Warrior Guncannon *Yuri Lowtheal - Zero Gundam *Yasunori Matsumoto - Knight Gundam, Satan Gundam *Brina Palencia - Tamama *Christopher Sabat - Giroro *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *J. Michael Tatum - Dororo *Kouji Tsujitani - Fencer Zeta *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Warrior Double Zeta Toei Cast *Atsuko Enomoto - Mai Mishou/Cure Egret *Misato Fukuen - Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy *Megumi Han - Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Aya Hisakawa - Yuri Tsukikage/Cure Moonlight *Yōko Honna - Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black *Marina Inoue - Nao Midorikawa/Cure March *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Mariya Ise - Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade *Hisako Kanemoto - Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace *Orie Kimoto - Saki Hyuuga/Cure Bloom *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Tetsuo Kurata - Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *Houko Kuwashima - Itsuki Myoudouin/Cure Sunshine *Ai Maeda - Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua *Nana Mizuki - Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Fumie Mizusawa - Erika Kurumi/Cure Marine *Kohei Murakami - Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kiaxa *Ai Nagano - Komachi Akimoto/Cure Mint *Megumi Nakajima - Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely *Yuichi Nakamura - Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zerones *Chinami Nishimura - Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty *Yūko Sanpei - Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Junko Takeuchi - Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *Rie Tanaka - Hikari Kujo/Shiny Luminous *Asami Tano - Akane Hino/Cure Sunny *Yukana - Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Ryu Manatsu - Gen Otori/Ultraman Leo *Takuya Negishi - Hikaru Raidō *Tomokazu Sugita - Ultraman Ginga *Takeshi Yoshioka - Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia Production In a press releases for Super Hero Wars Kingdom, Shōji Yonemura said that the film is likely to have a sequel, and that Carlos Saldanha is planning it for release in 2014, a few months before the World Cup, which will be held in Brazil, with Yonemura written. Variety states that Carlos Saldanha had officially signed a five-year deal with 20th Century Fox that allows him to helm live-action and/or animated films, with the sequel being part of that contractual agreement. Deadline.com reported that Jesse Eisenberg has signed up to reprise his role as Blu, whereas Anne Hathaway has also signed on to reprise her role as Jewel. Rodrigo Santoro has confirmed his return to voice ornithologist Túlio Monteiro, as well as hinting that the sequel's setting will involve the Amazon and a new Kamen Rider. In Brazil and Japan, the movie is due for release on March 28, 2014 and Rotten Tomatoes reported that it will be released worldwide on April 11, 2014. A promo poster, using stock images from a promo poster for Fate of Rio, was released on June 12, 2012 at Licensing Expo 2012. On November 28, 2012, Don Rhymer, screenplay writer of the first film, died during the writing phase of the sequel, after a bout with cancer. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Crossovers